Emory University has all of the necessary components to become a Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Clinical Trial Center. There are an estimated 50,000 persons currently diagnosed with Parkinson's disease and an estimated 5,000 newly diagnosed patients each year in the area served by Emory University. The demographic characteristics of the area served by Emory University allows for the recruitment of an ethnically diverse population of study patients. Emory University is an established Clinical Trials Center with the necessary space to efficiently conduct clinical trials, prepare and process lab specimens and securely and confidentially maintain study medication and documentation. An experienced clinical trial team is currently in place to assure that the studies are conducted in a manner which allows for accurate, efficient and timely collection of data and provides a safe and pleasant environment for the patients. The Clinical Trial Staff have all received training and certification to conduct clinical trials from the Emory University Institutional Review Board and have been trained and currently follow Good Clinical Practice Guidelines to assure the safety and protection of study participants. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Ray L. Wafts, has extensive experience in developing, conducting and monitoring clinical trials and an excellent track record in the recruitment of patients. The Center currently works closely with the American Parkinson Disease Association and all of its local chapters and support groups to facilitate patient recruitment through multiple resources provided to the Center by the American Parkinson Disease Association. Emory University's Advanced Center for Parkinson Research/A. Worley Brown Family PD Clinical Research Unit is willing and dedicated to adhering to a common protocol and to cooperate with other centers and NINDS in the conduct of both pilot studies and the main efficacy study.